1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus consistent with the present invention relates to a door device and, more particularly, to a door device capable of moving freely in a narrow space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a door device is disposed at a collecting case such as a TV decorative case. The above door device needs to have a predetermined space in relation to opening and closing of the door device when formed as a hinged type.
On the other hand, the hinged type door device can cause inconvenience for a user due to an opened door when the user opens the door. For solving the problem, a door device 10 has been applied to a collecting case 20 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
The door device 10 comprises a door 11 having a hinge 11a for opening and closing an open area 21 of the collecting case 20, and a rail 13 for supporting the door 11 to be slid into the collecting case 20. The hinge 11a rotates and slides on the rail 13. The rail 13 is formed at an interior wall of the collecting case 20. The rail 13 should have a longer length than at least a height of the door 11 so that the door 11 can be completely inserted into the collecting case 20.
In the above construction, to open the door 11, a user rotates the door 11 about 90xc2x0 to a direction of A as shown in FIG. 1. Then, the door 11 is maintained in parallel to the rail 13. Next, as shown in FIG. 2, if the user pushes the door 11 to a direction B, the door 11 is completely inserted into the collecting case 20. Therefore, the open area 21 of the collecting case 20 is open.
However, in the conventional door device 10 having the above construction, the door 11 should be lifted for about 90xc2x0 so that the door 11 can be inserted along the rail 13. Accordingly, the conventional door device cannot be used in a narrow space, since there should be enough space for moving the door 11 through 90xc2x0.
Moreover, when the length of the door 11 is long, the rail 13 should be long also. Thus, there is a limitation in the height of the door 11.
In addition, there is a problem of degrading a product by applying the door device 10, due to a rigid action that the user rotates the door 11 for 90xc2x0 and pushes the door 11 over and over again.
An apparatus consistent with present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art. Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a door device capable of opening and closing a door by a natural action and at the same time reducing an action range of the door.
The above aspect is accomplished by a door device for opening and closing an open area of a collecting case, comprising a door body for opening and closing the opening; a first hinge and a second hinge disposed at one side of the door body for a predetermined distance from each other; a first guide rail adapted to be disposed at an interior wall of the collecting case for a predetermined length for guiding the door body to slide into and out from the collecting case by guiding the first hinge to move inwardly and outwardly with respect to the collecting case when the door body is opened and closed; and a second guide rail adapted to be disposed at an interior wall of the collecting case for a predetermined length for guiding the second hinge to simultaneously rotate when the door body slides into and out from the collecting case.
Moreover, the first guide rail has a stopper disposed in contact with the first hinge at an end of the first guide rail for preventing the first hinge from moving when the door body is open.
In addition, preferably, but not necessarily, the first guide rail comprises a first curved part for guiding the first hinge when the door body rotates about the second hinge for opening the door body, and a second curved part for guiding the first hinge while the door body is being inserted into the collecting case by rotating and sliding when the second hinge rotates and slides on the second guide rail following the rotation of the door body.
Furthermore, preferably, but not necessarily, the first guide rail is sloped downwardly from the opening to an inside of the collecting case.
In addition, it is advisable that the second guide rail is sloped upwardly from the open area to the inside of the collecting case.
Moreover, it is recommended that the first and the second guide rails are disposed by forming a hole for a predetermined depth and a length at a support panel formed inside of the collecting case.
Furthermore, a door device to accomplish the above aspect comprises a collecting case having an opening formed therein; a door body for opening and closing the opening; a first hinge and a second hinge formed at one side of the door body at a predetermined distance from each other; a first guide rail disposed at an interior wall of the collecting case for a predetermined length for guiding the first hinge to slide inwardly and outwardly with respect to the collecting case when the door body is opened and closed; and a second guide rail disposed at an interior wall of the collecting case for a predetermined length for guiding the second hinge to simultaneously rotate when the door body slides into and out from the collecting case.